


I Don't Not Love You

by glymr



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Bittersweet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-24
Updated: 2010-04-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you," says Dorian, and Klaus growls at him and shoves him back.</p>
<p>"Why?" says Klaus, staring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Not Love You

"I love you," says Dorian, and Klaus growls at him and shoves him back.

" _Why?_ " says Klaus, staring. There's something in his eyes that tells Dorian that the question is sincere - even though Klaus bellows it at the top of his lungs as usual, making it sound like nothing more than a rhetorical expression of frustration. "What have I *ever* done to make you love me?" His voice drops, then, and he sounds only tired. "What am I _doing_ to make you love me? Please tell me, so that I can *stop*."

Dorian smiles at him and shakes his head. "You would have to stop being *you*, Major."

The Major growls again. "Are you a masochist? A glutton for punishment? The way I've treated you - you should hate me!" His voice takes on a desperate, almost _plaintive_ note. "Why don't you hate me?"

Holding his breath for a long moment, Dorian closes his eyes briefly, then opens them again. He takes a step forward, then another, into the Major's personal space. "Do you hate _me_?" he whispers, too soft for anyone else to hear. The thief's eyes lock with his, searching.

Klaus looks away first.

"No," he says.


End file.
